


It is... Different.

by Jenny_Vastra



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angry lizard wife, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, a lot of fluff, haircut fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28570929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenny_Vastra/pseuds/Jenny_Vastra
Summary: It's a relatively normal day in Paternoster Row, a little quiet, though some files from Scotland Yard arrive. But an action taken by Jenny in the morning leads to a rather shocked lizard wife at night.
Relationships: Jenny Flint/Madame Vastra
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	It is... Different.

Jenny was going through her usual morning routine, slipping out of bed, getting muffled complaints of Vastra that the bed now felt cold and empty. She changed into her maid dress and went to brush her hair and put it up in order to start her day of cleaning whatever needed cleaning, sweeping, dusting.  
But this day, her routine was slightly different. First, she got up but Vastra didn’t complain, she just tiredly crawled to the spot Jenny had been sleeping on to soak up the remaining body head, three blankets wrapped around her to keep her warm.  
With a sleepy smile Jenny went over to the fireplace and lighted a fire to make sure Vastra wasn’t feeling too cold when deciding to get out of bed a few hours later.  
Quickly Jenny undressed, shivering as the cool air hit her skin. She put on her corset and laced it tight, then she put on her dress and made her way to the bathroom.  
There she took her brush; it was Vastra’s favourite and whenever the Silurian saw an opportunity, she started brushing Jenny’s hair, fascinated at the softness of it. Vastra was always so gentle with her, but Jenny didn’t treat herself quite that well. In abrupt movements she pulled the brush through her hair, violently untangling her locks. They had grown quite a lot in the past few months.  
As Jenny wanted to put it up, she couldn’t quite manage pinning her hair up so it would actually stay in place. With an annoyed grumble she let it loose again and ran her hand through it.  
She couldn’t work with her hair open; it would get in the way. Neither would it throw any good light on Vastra, should someone decide to visit today. Without thinking about it twice she picked up a pair of scissors and chopped off a few inches of her hair, shortening it so it would be easier to pin up. She then proceeded in her routine, finally finishing her bun, and carelessly throwing her cut off hair into the bin.  
Already starting her day a bit late she hurdled down to find Strax standing in the kitchen all alone, staring at the empty table, as if he were missing something.  
“Ah, good morning, Miss Jenny! Isn’t there any food to consume today? Usually I find you with your little earthling breakfast at this time of the day…”  
“Yeah, well… Took a bit longer today… Guess I jus’ gotta make it fast then… D’yer sleep well?”  
“Of course, I could successfully recharge and now I shall be ready for battle!”  
With a roll of her eyes Jenny got some bread out, cut off a slice and put two pieces of sausage on it.  
“Wot battle d’yer mean, Strax? We’re livin’ in peace ‘ere in Paternoster Row, r’member…”  
“There can always be an attack… Besides… They were watching us at night…”  
Jenny took a bite of her bread and mumbled; mouth full.  
“Who was watchin’ at night now?”  
Strax leaned closer, standing tall to get closer to Jenny’s ear.  
“Moonites…”  
The young woman just nodded and finished her breakfast, glancing at the clock.  
“Blimey, ‘aven’t even time for tea today, ain’t I? Alrigh’, gotta go, do some cleanin’. You can ‘elp, if you like…”  
“Hm… I’d rather storm into battle and kill my enemy…”  
“Per’aps there’s some rats or other of the like somewhere for yer to kill…”  
Jenny already held a broom in her hand as Strax let out a sound of surprise.  
“Wot?”  
“Miss Jenny, I must say… Your head looks smaller today… Did you do anything to it? Are you quite alright?”  
“Yer mean me hair? Nah, nothin’ much. Jus’ shortened it a bit so workin’ is easier. Anyways, gotta start. A’ready late and I gotta ‘ave ma’am’s tea ready for when she gets up.”

A few hours later the pile of blankets in Jenny’s and Vastra’s bedroom slowly moved a little, a soft yawn. Vastra sat up and immediately hissed at the cool air. Although Jenny did light a fire, it wasn’t exactly what the Silurian would call warm in the room.  
Only minutes after Vastra had opened her eyes, a knock broke the silence of the room.  
“Ma’am? You up yet? I got yer tea ready…”  
“Jenny, dear… Do come in…”  
Vastra chuckled a little. Jenny’s funny habit of knocking at her door even though she was her wife amused her again and again. As Jenny stepped inside with a trail, the lizard’s blue eyes gazed at her love. Something was off today, Vastra could sense it. She tilted her head a little and her eyes narrowed.  
“I do ‘ope you like it, it’s another type of tea, must’ve bought the wrong one las’ time…”  
“Oh, it will be quite alright… It smells delicious… Just… Like you, my dear…”  
Vastra added with a smug smile and watched as Jenny’s cheeks reddened. Still, something was different today.  
“Come closer, love… Sit with me…”  
She patted on a spot right next to her, Jenny sat down, a puzzled look on her face.  
“Ev’rythin’ a’right, ma’am? Don’ you prefer to drink yer tea alone in the mornin’?”  
Jenny’s lips curled into a smile, she knew how grumpy Vastra could be in the mornings if she hadn’t sleep quite well, wasn’t warm enough at night or the room wasn’t quite warm enough in the morning.  
Vastra wiggled her head a little and studied Jenny’s body, starting at her legs, up to her torso, to her face. Still, she couldn’t quite figure out what was different.  
“Hm, I think so… How are you feeling today, my sweet?”  
Jenny shrugged and carefully handed Vastra a cup of tea, taking great care so she didn’t spill anything on their bedsheets. Vastra took it from her hands and let out a sigh of content as her cold hands were warmed by the hot porcelain cup.  
“Thank you, love… Tell me, how are you, dear?”  
“’m fine… Jus’ a bit tired from gettin’ up early, but ya know… Ev’rythin’ ‘as to be clean for the missus…”  
Jenny couldn’t hide her smile as she spoke and Vastra, of course, noticed. Slowly she placed her cup down and leaned over to Jenny. She could feel the young woman’s heart beating faster as she came closer and closer until her lips were resting on Jenny’s neck and leisurely wandered upwards.  
When she reached her lips, she hesitated for a moment and glanced down on Jenny’s mouth and then up into her eyes. Jenny’s warm breaths brushed over her lips and the lizard leaned to her wife a little more to close the tiny gap between them. Gently she wrapped her arms around her and slowly lay down with her. Jenny’s hands crossed in Vastra’s neck as she was returning kisses just as passionate as Vastra gave her.  
Laying next to each other, holding each other close, Vastra inquisitively eyed Jenny, trying to figure out what seemed so different today. It really seemed to bug her. Jenny’s cheeks flushed a bit at Vastra’s eyes studying her so closely.  
“Love, wot is it?”  
“I don’t know… Yet… But I shall find out… Another case for the Veiled Detective…”  
With a chuckle Jenny shook her head and placed a kiss on Vastra’s nose.  
“Stupid lizard… A’ways playin’ mysterious… Drink yer tea and then yer got some work to do… An’ I gotta continue cleanin’ cuz someone don’ want a maid…”  
Vastra tilted her head and sat up, leaving Jenny laying in bed. A stern look rested at her face as she stared at the wall. She didn’t like the thought of having anyone else run round in Paternoster Row.  
“If we were to have a maid, I would have to wear my veil inside Paternoster Row as well. We could not have as much privacy as we have now.”  
Jenny sat up as well and inched closer, wrapping her arms around Vastra’s waist and resting her head on her wife’s shoulder.  
“T’s a’right… We talkd ‘bout it… No ‘idin’ inside Paternoster Row… Jus’ us… Bein’ who we are…”  
“I do not wish to have a maid… I just want you…”  
“We don’ need a maid anyways… I need somethin’ to do anyway…”  
“Right, I heard apes tend to get on ones nerves when being bored…”  
Vastra teased and waited for some sort of reaction from Jenny. The young woman glowered at the lizard and let out a low growl.  
“Experienced Silurians are even worse when bored… They run after yer and always wanna cuddle even tho you gotta clean somethin’ up… ‘nd as they don’ know ‘ow to do anythin’ in the ‘ouse they can’t even ‘elp yer… A’ways make sure they stay occupied…”  
Vastra let out a low growl and tackled Jenny back on the bed, sitting down on top of her. She glanced down into Jenny’s brown eyes and slowly leaned down to kiss her. Her cool lips met Jenny’s warm ones and while they were kissing, Jenny switched their positions and now had the Silurian helplessly pinned on the bed.  
The lizard’s blue eyes glanced up into Jenny’s burning eyes and a shiver of excitement ran through her body.  
“Looks like yer enjoyin’ tis, me dear…”  
Jenny chuckled and leaned down to give her wife another kiss.  
“Still, yer should get up an’ do yer work… ‘nd I gotta clean the ‘ouse… We can ‘ave fun in the ev’nin’, hm?”  
She got off the bed and smoothed out some folds of her dress; then she walked round the bed and handed Vastra her cup of tea again. It was a delight to see the lizard’s face tainted in deep green, and Jenny couldn’t hide her amusement about her wife’s flustered face.

Hours later Vastra sat in her study, a book in her lap, lost in thought. A soft knock on the door brought her back to reality and she looked up, glancing around to make out the source of the noise. It came from the door, she found out as someone knocked again.  
“Yes? Come in… Love?”  
Only Jenny could be outside the door; Strax for sure would not have knocked this soft. He was more likely to run through the door or launch missiles at it.  
Slowly the door opened and Jenny stepped inside the room, a file in her hands.  
“Tis from Sco’land Yard, ma’am… Din’t even ask for yer… Jus’ ‘anded it to me an’ left… Rough guys, they were… Not a single word of ‘Please’ an’ ‘Thank yer’… ‘nyways… Said tis important…”  
“Thank you, my love…”  
Vastra replied and reached for it, froze, and shook her head.  
“I will have a word with inspector Cotton about this… His men can’t just carry any case they are not capable enough to solve it to my doorstep. And then treat you like this, my love… I do not like this kind of behaviour, especially towards you, dearest…”  
With a low growl she took the file and placed it on her desk; she’d look into it later.  
From across the room the lizard glanced at her wife and tilted her head. Something was off with Jenny… Was she tired? Ill, even? Did anyone hurt her? No, Vastra couldn’t smell any blood on Jenny… It was something else…  
“Jenny, are you not feeling well?”  
She asked and stepped close again, carefully inspecting all she could see of Jenny’s skin, looking for possible wounds, cuts, or bruises.  
Gently her fingers trailed over Jenny’s skin, Vastra seemingly fascinated by the heat her wife emitted. Slowly Jenny leaned into the touch, not noticing how Vastra was observing every inch of her body.  
“Jenny…”  
Vastra’s voice was nothing more than a faint whisper, concern in her voice.  
“Are you feeling alright?”  
Jenny looked up into Vastra’s eyes and nodded with a slight smile. Seeing her wife didn’t seem to believe it, she let out a sigh and let her head rest against Vastra’s shoulder.  
“A lill tired…”  
“How come, my love?”  
Without waiting for an answer, Vastra led Jenny through the room to her armchair and sat down together with her there.  
“Rest a little then, my dearest…”  
She mumbled and ran her hand down Jenny’s back with a warm smile. The woman in her arms moved around a little, shaking her head, but still making herself comfortable.  
“But… I ‘ave to clean up downstairs… Windows need cleanin’…”  
Jenny argued and wanted to slip out of the chair again, immediately held back by two scaled arms.  
“Jenny… Stay… You are… different today… What is it, my love?”  
Vastra’s eyes were big and full of concern, once again trying to figure out what was different today. The feeling of unease grew in her body, making her hands grip Jenny tighter, but not in a hurtful way.  
“Dunno… Woke up a lill late… Was cold… then… Well, no time for tea, ‘ad to clean stuff…”  
“You shall have tea with me then, my love… Come, I will boil water, my dear…”  
“But I ‘ave to-…”  
“You don’t have to do anything right now, my dearest Jenny… Besides sitting in front of the fire with a warm cup of tea…”  
After some more arguing, Jenny finally gave in, but still insisted on boiling the tea while Vastra was warming up. Jenny had noticed how the Silurian was moving slightly slower than normal.

At night, after both of them had finished their work, Jenny cleaning the house and Vastra looking through files, they sat down for dinner together. Strax had decided to join them as well, noticing how Vastra eyed Jenny even more than normal, which led to a short discussion about how Vastra definitely didn’t eye Jenny at all.  
Jenny had found it unnecessary to cook for her wife and Strax, so she sat there, some scrambled eggs, bread, butter and, as Vastra insisted, a few pieces of vegetables.  
“You humans need to consume enough vitamins to stay healthy, love!”  
She stated when putting some sliced carrots and cucumber on Jenny’s plate. This was only met with a glare, but the woman didn’t want to argue about something like this after a long day, and decided to just go with it.  
Now content with Jenny’s vitamin intake, Vastra sat down and enjoyed her raw lamb liver Jenny got her from the butcher earlier this day.  
Strax didn’t eat anything. He started mumbling something about Jenny’s inefficient intake of energy, and then left to polish his weapons.

Up in their room Jenny sat down on the bed tiredly and let out a long yawn. Vastra closed the door behind her and came closer with a smile on her lips. The whole day she couldn’t figure out why Jenny seemed so different today, she decided to continue her investigation on this tomorrow morning, after they were both well rested.  
“You are tired, dear…”  
Vastra stated and sat down next to Jenny, placing her hand on her wife’s shoulder gently and caressed her a little.  
“Reaaally… ‘ow’d yer guess?”  
Jenny mumbled and closed her eyes, yawning once more. She inched closer to Vastra and then placed her head in the Silurian’s lap, letting out long breaths.  
“’ate window cleanin’…”  
“Why do you keep doing it, then? Jenny, you don’t have to… I never asked you to-…”  
Vastra stopped and let out a slight chuckle.  
“You can be so childish sometimes, little ape…”  
She hummed and gently stroked over Jenny’s features with her cool hands.  
The little blush on Jenny’s cheeks didn’t go unnoticed and teased Vastra even more, so she slowly leaned down and gave her wife a soft kiss on the forehead.  
“Wot was that for?”  
Jenny asked and sat up, visibly relaxed by Vastra’s soft gesture, and she gave the lizard a toothy grin. Then she pushed Vastra down and sat down on top of her, watching closely as her wife’s cheeks blushed until they were coloured in a deep green. Blue eyes dangerously gleamed up at her, and even Vastra’s tongue came out of her mouth to flick in the air for a second.  
But Vastra could not hide how much it excited her to have Jenny sit on top of her, even with all her power. Her heart was pounding fast as Jenny painfully slowly leaned down and warm breaths caressed her cool lips which opened a little bit as her eyes interlocked with Jenny’s. Deliberately they both closed their eyes, and Vastra could feel warm lips gently stroke over hers. Jenny’s warm, beautiful lips. Passionately she returned the kisses and held Jenny close, slowly unbuttoning her dress.  
“Vastra… Wot… yer doin’?”  
Jenny panted and rested her head on Vastra’s chest, breathing in and out calmy.  
“Sit back up, love… Then… I can… Get you out of those tight clothes… And we can…”  
Vastra gave Jenny a seductive smile and raised her eye ridges, waiting for her wife to sit back up. Immediately Jenny did so and let the Silurian help her out of the corset.  
Minutes later Jenny was wearing her nightgown and was resting next to Vastra who found great joy in unbuttoning Jenny’s dress and then buttoning it up again, especially as her wife was shivering at every little touch of her scaled hands. Every now and then Jenny let out a soft pant and glowered up at Vastra eventually, narrowing her eyes, and then pulling Vastra down. Passionately she pressed her lips on Vastra’s, feeling her wife’s body tremble in excitement.  
“Yer… Enjoyin’ tis… Teasin’ me like that…”  
She muttered in between kisses, not planning on stopping anytime soon. Vastra’s voice was just a muffled sound of agreement as she pressed her lips on Jenny’s again, pulling her body closer, holding her tight.  
“As do you, my dearest heart… But… You seem tired, love… Perhaps we should go to sleep soon…”  
Jenny just gave her a nod of agreement and nuzzled into her wife’s chest, taking in her scent with a smile on her lips.  
Gently Vastra was pulling out the pins that held Jenny’s bun together, watching her locks fall down her back, then, suddenly, her eyes widened and she anxiously ran her hand through Jenny’s hair. It was shorter!  
“Jenny! What-…”  
She started and pulled away, turning Jenny round to get a better look at her hair. With loud growls and sharp hisses she ran her hands through Jenny’s hair again and again, her eyes visibly darkening.  
“What happened!? Why!? Who did this to you!?”  
“Vastra… Wot… Wot’re yer ta’kin’ ‘bout? Nuffin’ ‘appened…”  
Jenny mumbled, tiredly. Quickly she covered her mouth to hide a yawn and then rubbed her eye a little. Vastra running her hands through her locks this aggressive wasn’t normal, her wife’s behaviour irritated her.  
“Ouch… Pullin’ me ‘air like that… T’urts!”  
In a heartbeat Jenny found herself being pinned against the bed, Vastra on top of her. The blue eyes were dark, not loving, but full of spite. The Silurian’s cheeks were dark green, her tongue flickered through the air while she was letting out dangerous hisses.  
Jenny lay there, staring up at her with widened eyes, her mouth opened in awe.  
“Vastra… Wot’s wrong?”  
Seeing her wife like this made her feel uneasy, she knew how careless Vastra was when being in such a state, how often she had gotten hurt terribly when losing herself… Jenny tilted her head a little, stopping her motion as Vastra hissed at her once more.  
“You… Ask me what’s wrong!? Have you looked at your head?? Someone… Someone did this to you! They-… Your hair!”  
For a few seconds Jenny didn’t do anything, she just stared up at Vastra. That’s what this was about? Jenny nearly forgot about it; she didn’t think it worth mentioning. Then, finally, the corners of her mouth curled upwards, and she started chuckling. Vastra’s now confused face only added to the young woman’s amusement.  
“Thas wot tis about? Me ‘air?”  
Vastra’s eyes widened, she got off Jenny and pulled back, staring at her own hands in shock.  
“I… Did I hurt you!?”  
“Nah, yer din’t… Jus’… Scared me a lill… Thought sumthin’ serious was wrong…”  
Jenny sat back up, holding her hand out for Vastra to take with a soft smile. When the lizard remained still, didn’t even look up, Jenny got closer and wanted to place her hand against her wife’s cheek.  
Quickly Vastra backed away and her wide open eyes now met the young woman’s kind brown eyes. For a moment she lost herself in them, then she clenched her hands into fists and her whole body tensed up.  
“Why is it like this?”  
“Me ‘air?”  
“What else?”  
Vastra snapped and looked down. Somehow, she felt incredibly angry; she loved Jenny’s long hair. Not that it wasn’t still long, it was just… different. She didn’t understand why Jenny would do such a thing, change something even though she was perfect just the way she was!  
Jenny gazed at Vastra’s face, a soft smile on her face, and shook her head. She never thought that this might affect Vastra in any way, as even she didn’t care at all. It was much easier to put up, now that her hair was shorter again… But she didn’t want Vastra to worry. Maybe some explanation was needed for the Silurian to understand why Jenny did what she did.  
Slowly Jenny inched closer, careful not to make any sudden moves that might scare Vastra or make her back away once more. When she sat next to her, Vastra hadn’t moved away this time, Jenny gently placed one hand on Vastra’s cheek and waited for her to look back up.  
“T was ge’in’ long… An’… T was ‘ard to put up… Like tis… See?”  
Jenny quickly grabbed her hair and put it up, waiting for Vastra to see, then let her locks fall down her back again.  
“Din’t mean to upset yer… ‘m sorry…”  
She now mumbled and sighed, her hands now holding Vastra’s. The scaled hands lost the tension they were holding and Vastra let out a long breath before she placed a kiss on Jenny’s forehead and looked into her eyes.  
“I like your long hair… It is beautiful to play with, my love. Now it is…”  
For a moment she paused, looking for the right words.  
“Different. It is different…”  
“Easier…”  
Jenny mumbled and shrugged. Vastra let out a gasp and quietly hissed, wanting to pull her hands back once again. But Jenny’s grip tightened and she shook her head.  
“Din’t think yer would care too much… Got it put up almost all the time ‘nyways…”  
“But… Not when we are alone…”  
Vastra quietly muttered and brought her hands up to touch Jenny’s hair. Hesitating a little she ran her fingers through it and let out a whine when her hands gripped thin air way earlier than she had expected.  
“Yer… Don’ like it? I… I just gonna keep it up till… Till tis all grown out… ‘m sure t looks terrible anyways… But… Still easier…”  
“No! Don’t… Don’t put it up, my love… I…”  
She stopped and clenched her hands once more, slowly looking at Jenny’s back. It was terribly cut, rough and uneven. Vastra’s eyes narrowed as she ran her hands through her wife’s now shorter brown hair.  
“Let me even it out, at least… Please, dear…”  
Quietly the Silurian touched Jenny’s dark hair again, let out a soft sigh as her hands then gripped thin air again. Without even waiting for a response she got up, gently leading Jenny into the bathroom and pouring hot water into the tub.  
Jenny was just standing there in silence, glancing down, then inspecting her hair in the mirror. Vastra was right, it needed evening out, and it was probably best if Jenny didn’t try that herself.  
Before turning to Jenny, the lizard held her hands into the warm water and took a deep relaxed breath at the sensation warming her cool hands up. After a few more seconds she turned her head and looked up at Jenny, a smile appeared on her face as she admired the beauty in front of her.  
Looking at Jenny now while sitting next to the tub, glancing up at her, made her even more beautiful to Vastra, but as her gaze fell at her wife’s cut hair, her expression became stern again and she faced the floor.  
“Undress…”  
She demanded, refusing to look up. The fact that Jenny didn’t even tell her or ask for her help still upset her more than she wanted to admit.  
“Please…”  
Only a faint whisper came from the lizard then, as she realised how rough her order sounded, and that she shouldn’t talk to Jenny like that, no matter what had happened. They were still married and therefore equals. Ordering Jenny around was not something Vastra ever should or wanted to do.  
“I’m sorry, my love…”  
Vastra added and slowly got back up, coming to assist Jenny with getting out of her dress. Her fingers fiddled with the buttons of Jenny’s nightgown, and soon it was laying on the floor while Vastra kept on touching her wife lovingly.  
The scaled hands lingered on Jenny’s body way longer than they had to, and even though they sent a shiver down Jenny’s spine, she remained still. Simply from the way Vastra’s breathing changed, the young woman could tell how much Vastra was calmed by having Jenny close, by simply resting her fingers on her warm skin.  
“Bath, dearest?”  
Leaning close to her love’s ear, Vastra now purred a little and tenderly led her into the direction of the tub.  
Jenny gave her a slight nod and got into the warm water, she let out a sigh and leaned back, sunk into the hot water surrounding her. As soon as she got back up, Jenny placed her warm wet hands against Vastra’s cheeks and pulled her close. A soft purr came from Vastra as she felt her cheeks warming up, with a now soft smile she placed a kiss on Jenny’s forehead and slowly started washing her wife’s hair.

When Vastra had finished, she let her hands sink into the warm water, careful not to soak her sleeves, and while Jenny got out of the tub and rubbed her body off with a towel, the lizard was still resting next to the warm tub.  
With a growl she got up and took a brush in her hand, carefully pulling it through Jenny’s hair. Then she took a pair of scissors and started evening Jenny’s hair out. She let out a quiet wince from time to time, and when she was content with her work, she sat down on the floor, wrapped her arms around her legs and glared at the hair she just cut off, accompanied by hisses.  
Jenny had not dared speak a word the whole time, she didn’t want to upset her wife. But seeing her sitting on the floor now, sulking, she kneeled down next to her and pulled her into a warm embrace.  
“’m sorry… Won’ do it again, Vastra… Din’t mean to upset yer, but I din’t know… Never thought you’d care so much… Tis jus’ ‘air after all… An’ at least tis even now, hm?”  
“Hm…”  
Vastra just made, nuzzled into Jenny’s chest, and closed her eyes.  
“I am sorry for being so angry with you, my love… It is your hair and your decision… I had no right to snap at you like this, dearest…”  
“All good, don’ worry… Could ask yer next time, fer ‘elp, hm?”  
Jenny suggested and started caressing the Silurian’s neck with one hand, softly rocking her a little, knowing Vastra would possibly fall asleep any second now.  
And she was right, Vastra didn’t even answer anymore, she just let out a soft purr as she made herself comfortable in her wife’s arms, and minutes later she fell asleep. Smiling Jenny got up and carried Vastra to the bed, loosened her dress and wrapped her in a few warm blankets.  
Quickly she lit the fire so it would keep both of them warm at night, and after she cleaned up in the bathroom, she got back to bed, holding Vastra close, mumbling a soft “G’night, me darlin’…” and closed her eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> That was just one idea that came to me, yet it took me weeks to finish due to exams and perhaps a lack of sleep which I still have...


End file.
